Making A Choice
by NeeNeeKins
Summary: Andrea O'Connor has been there with Easy Company through Curahee.and Sobel and Now she might be there for her boys on the battlefeild. if she could only choose between them.
1. The Day Before the Banquet

Andrea could hear the pounding of a fist against her bedroom Door. She wanted to get up and answer it. Truly she did.

But she just couldn't will her eyes to open, plus the door wasn't locked. If it were really urgent, they would come in anyway. With that thought. She let sleep take her once again.

But then the door flew open hitting the wall with a bang "ANDY GET UP!" a familiar voice demanded.

Andrea grunted and buried her face deeper in the pillow "oh no you don't" the voice continued.

She heard footsteps and silently prayed they were leaving. She was thoroughly disappointed when she heard the curtains being shoved open and then the room was filled with light.

Andrea groaned and attempted to pull the quilt over her head. But a pair of small hands smacked her own and pulled the quilt from the bed.

Andrea squinted at the offending creature that demanded her consciences. She raised a hand to block the sunlight and took in her visitor's appearance. "Go away trixie"Andrea said, slumping back onto the bed

"oh no no!" Trixie exclaimed, yanking her upright. "You promised, no you SWORE you would help me get babe to ask me to the banquet. And you said you would help me pick out the prefect dress. And you said you'd let me help you with your hair and makeup for the banquet! Who are you going with by the way?" trixie rattled on.

Andrea held up a hand, to silence her. Her expression was one of confusion. She reveled in the silence for a short moment before responding " yes I said I would help you get babe to ask you to the banquet. And yes I said I would help you pick your dress. Though I don't see why you value my opinion so highly when you're clearly more fashionable then myself," Andrea answered.

Pausing "but I never said you could help me with hair and makeup, trix you just made that one up and I'll tell you who i'm going with once I decide" she said with a tone of finality.

She sat up from the bed. Searching for her usual work dress. But Trixie shook her head vehemently. "Were going into town today silly. You've got to put on a nice dress for the boys. Plus is Saturday. Were not working." She informed her matter of factly.

Andrea rolled her gray blue colored eyes and sat down at her vanity, running a brush through her auburn red locks quickly. She applied mascara carefully before getting up and beginning to search through her trunk for a 'Trixie approved dress' to wear

. She heard her friend whistle and glanced up. Seeing the light blue dress she held in her hand, she groaned but pulled it on over the slip she slept in.

smoothing it over her thighs and adjusting the collar she caught a glance of herself in the mirror. Trixie had a point. The blue did make her eyes look rather nice.

Andrea pulled on her pantyhose and slipped on her brown lace up boots. She snatched her hat and coat from the rack by the door, spinning once for trixie's sake, and then bounding down the stairs after her friend.

"I can't believe you slept till noon Andy. You almost wasted the whole day." Trixie complained as the walked towards town.

Andrea rolled her eyes but followed along behind the small blonde, she HAD promised her she would help.

Andy tried her hardest not to grumble as Trixie pulled her into store after store trying on dress after dress. But not buying a single one.

They finally found a dress that trixie liked. And andy dutifully praised it. It was a dusty pink shade with a bit of a daring neckline but trixie looked beautiful.

"now were looking for something in green or blue" trixie informed the saleswoman. Who raised an eyebrow at the blonde curiously. "not for ME. ive found my perfect dress. Its for her" trixie explained. Motioning towards Andrea who raised her eyebrows curiously

"what about me?" she asked quickly. She hadn't been paying attention and was now snapped out of her daydream.

As trixie explained what she was doing andy glared at her "I don't need a new dress!" she said in a hushed, but angry tone. T

rixie rolled her blue eyes and shook her head, her blond curls bouncing around her face "i'm buying it for you. As a gift. Oh please Andy. Just let me do this for you." Trixie pleaded.

Andy caved quickly. Trixie was her best friend. And the girl came from old money. And she supposed if she wanted to waste it on someone like her, why not just let her have her way.

"fine" andy said quietly. But it didn't mean she was happy about it. She didn't like having people do things like this for her.

When the saleswoman reappeared with three dresses. Andy quickly eliminated one that she deemed too revealing. She settled on an emerald green dress that fit her surprisingly well and quickly changed back into her own dress and handed the dress to trixie, eager to be done with their shopping spree.

She left the shop, claiming she needed a smoke. Trixie frowned disapprovingly but said nothing as andrea left the store, pack of smoke in hand.

Andy was walking towards the only store she really liked in town, the book store, she wasn't watching where she was going and she collided head on with a soldier.

she hit the ground with an unceremonious thud, She rubbed her elbow gingerly as she sat up slowly. "Christ! Watch where your going!" she exclaimed, looking up at the offending soldier.

Seeing a familiar face she chuckled. George Luz was already on his feet, hand extended to her, to help her up.

She took his hand and let him assist her. She grinned "Jesus Luz, you run into me on purpose or somethin'?" she asked dusting off her dress.

George laughed and handed her hat back to her "of course not andy. But I had been meaning to ask you, have you decided whether or not you'll be my date?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"I'll let you know luzzy. Promise. But Trix and i've gotta get back to base. I'll see ya round" she said as trixie approached carrying two bags and a shoe box

"God Damnit" she muttered, seeing the box

"wassamatter?" luz asked curiously

"I didn't want the damn dress and I sure as hell don't want the shoes" she grumbled.

Luz laughed "she spoilin ya?" he teased. Squeezing her shoulder "see ya round red" he said before walking towards the laundry and mail room.

Andy chuckled and waved to trixie.

And they headed back towards the base. Trixie explaining how the shoes weren't that expensive and andy needed a nice pair of dress shoes anyway. Andrea groaned and took the box from the blond. Rolling her eyes.


	2. Back On Base

Sorry its so short. this one and the first chapter were supposed to be one part.

Back on the base, andy dumped the newly aquired dress and shoes on her bed and hurried towards the dining hall.

Running into david Webster. She smiled at the attractive man as he approached her.

He grinned and squeezed her hand in his for a short moment, before dropping her hands.

His eyes on hers. "have you decided yet andy?" he asked softly. She smiled and shook her head sadly.

She still didn't know who she would go to the banquet with.

David pursed his lips. His eyes never leaving her face."let me know alright?" he asked, turning to leave.

Andy caught his hand "david, its not that I don't want to go with you, its just. I gotta choose between a few of ya guys and its harder then I thought it'd be." She said softly.

Holding his calloused hand in her soft ones. She ffered him a half smile.

"I'll let you know soon. I promise" she told him. He smiled in return.

She released his hand and glanced around, looking for babe. "you seen heffron?" she asked websters retreating form.

He glanced up and nodded and pointed towards curahee. "running. He'll be back soon" he said, before continuing on his way back to the barracks.

Andy nodded and finally made it to the dining hall. She found it fairley empty.

Malarkey, muck penkala and buck sat at a table playing cards and laughing at a joke muck had just told.

Guarnere,Toye and Perconte sat a few tables over, deep in discussion.

Andy waved to the men, heading back into the kitchen to get her messenger back from her locker.

She slung it over her shoulder,shoving her hat into on of the pockets.

She returned to the dining area, finding it surprisingly more full then when she had just left it.

She noticed the boys crowding around the front of the line.

She noticed how flustered Elsie looked upon dealing with a hungry and cranky Bill Guarnere.

"Bill!" andy shouted, causing the man to glance up at her in shock "ayy! Andy! Tell this crazy broad to Gimme some grub" he teased.

Drawing andrea into a hug "but seriously. Im starving. Canta guy get summin ta eat " he asked ruffling her hair.

Andy shoved him playfully "go easy on else here bill. Aint used to pushy bastards like you." She taunted.

"don't take him seriously else. He's a big old teddy bear." She reassured the flustered girl behind the counter.

"a teddy bear who kills krauts!" bill interjected.

Andy rolled her eyes, hugging bill again "see. Big teddy bear" she repeated.

Bill grunted and held out his plate as elsie served him his food, the girl was much calmer now that he wasn't yelling at her.

Andy turned around and found herself almost nose to nose with Donald Malarkey.

"jeez don, sneak around much?" she teased as they each stepped back a raised his eyebrows expectantly

. She returned the motion with out thinking "oh!" she exclaimed, realizing what he was attempting to ask. "havnt decided yet don. Im sorry" she said apologetically.

He nodded curtly. Mistaking her indecision as rejection

"Don! No. wait a minute." She called after him.

Malarkey turned around "Andy, don't worry about it. Its fine. I'll ask sooner next time." He said softly.

"Im not rejecting you, OR accepting you. Ya idiot. I have to make up my mind. But I'll let ya know real soon don. I swear." She said, rubbing his arm affectionately.

Before walking briskly towards the door. Finally making it outside.

She saw babe hefron approaching. She sighed. Finally "haya babe! How'd you like to go to the banquet with my friend trixie. Short, blonde, pretty. Great dancer" andy asked hopefully.

Babes eyes lit up at the mention of trxies name "the broad your always with., the one who gives out laundry on Tuesdays and Thursdays?" he asked impatiently.

Andrea was surprised heffron knew the blondes schedual. But she didn't ask.

"that's the one." She reassured him.

"would I ever! Tell her I'll pick her up at 17 hundred hours." He said quickly.

"5:00 it is. Catch ya later babe." She said heading towards the house she shared with some of the other cooks/nurses.

Trixie was waiting on the stoop. Her hands clenched together.

andy laughed at the sight. Giving the blond a thumbs up, causing her to leap into the air and throw her arms around her, squealing.

Andy extracted herself from her friends grasp with some trouble.

She retreated to her room to try and make a very hard decision.

George Luz, David Webster, or Donald Malarkey.


	3. What If she ChoseLuz

read and review please :)

* * *

Andy joged towards the theatre room, knowing she could find george there.

And sure enough, thre he was, sitting behind Toye, whispering what she assumed were the words the character were saying on the screen.

Toye growled and tried to smack luz upside the head, but george dodged it, grinning cheekily, before setteling back into his seat.

Andrea snuck up into the row behind his, trailing her fingertips over his opposite shoulder before covering his eyes

"oh bill?is that you?" george teased.

Andy laughed quietly."you still looking for a date to the banquet?" she asked with out removing her hands from his eyes

"well I never- bill. I didn't think you felt that way." She joked again.

Andy flicked his ear and george flinched.

Brining is hands up to cover hers, pulling them down to rest on his chest. Pulling her closer

"is that you accepting my offer missus?" she asked in a low whisper.

Andy chuckled and nodded.

" then no, im not looking for a date" george teased, before turning to face her. Resting his forehead against hers.

"I'll pick you up at 5?" he asked softly. Andrea Nodded.

Checking her watch "shit. Its 3:00 now. Ive gotta run. I'll see you at 5:00" she whispered beore bolting from the theatre room.

Spotting malarkey she grabbed his hand "next banquet. Ask me sooner!" she pleaded.

Blowing him a kiss as she hurried past a group of boys from Fox Company.

She rushed past them, spotting Webster and Hoobler walking leisurely towards their barracks.

"David!" she exclaimed, nearly out of breath.

"next dance. Im you date. Promise" she vowed, frowning apologetically.

He waved her off "I'll hold you to it red. And save me a dance, alright?" david called after her.

"you got it!" she called back.

Finally reaching the house. Trixie was waiting impatiently.

Already dressed, and holding andreas dress for her.

Andy changed quickly and tried not to fidgit as trixie curled her hair and put mascara and eyeliner on her.

But when she looked in the mirror. She smiled "you're an angel trixie" andy exclaimed, slipping on the new shoes trixie had insisted on getting her only the day before.

And then there was a knock at the door.

The boys were here, andy grabbed her long coat and followed trixie down the stairs to find Luz and Heffron lounging at their kitchen table.

George Whistled lowly as andrea decended./ his eyes went wide and his mouth hung open slightly.

Babe looked like he was in heaven helping trixie into her coat.

Andy grinned and took georges extended hand as the left the house, just steps behind babe and trixie.

Andy smiled and slipped her arm through luz's as te walked into the pub.

George smiled broadly as all the guys stared at them as they walked in.

he helped her out of her over coat.

Sucking in a deep breath as he saw her dress.

Not that it was riskay. But it fit her just right. And the color looked fantastic on her.

She chuckled and snapped in front of his face

"luzzy. Wake up. You gunna hold my coat or all night? Or hang it up?" she teased.

He hung it up quickly. Placing his hand on the small of her back.

He guided her to a table where Toye, a nurse named carrie, Guarnere and Elsie sat.

andy raised an eyebrow at the latter pair. "Else?" she asked curiously.

"he asked me right after you left. He's really very sweet" the grl whispered.

Giggling as bill asked her to dance.

Accepting his hand they headed for the fance floor.

George took bills chair and pulled out the seat next to him for Andrea.

She sat and smiled politely at carrie.

She had never liked the girl much.

She was a tad dimwitted. But Toye didn't seem to mind.

George smiled at andy briefly. "Aw, fuck it red. Wanna dance?" he asked with a grin.

Andy rolled her eyes but took his hand.

And let him lead her to the dance floor.

Her hands rested on his shoulders and his hands fell to her waist. Bringing her closer.

She heard the song begin to slow and she rested her head on his in deeply.

He smellt like sandlewood and something she couldn't quite put her finger on but she knew she liked it.

She didn't know how long they stayed that way.

She knew the song had changed a few times but neither mad any move to separate.

Andrea snapped out ofher daze when his hand on his shoulder led her outside

"I need a smoke. How bout you pretty?" he asked, offereing a cigarette.

She took it and smiled as he lit it for her.

"Were allowed to smoke inseide ya know." Shje told him teasingly.

"I know but I wanted to get you alone." He stated simply.

She smiked knowingly "whatever for ?" she asked, playing along.

"so I can do this." He his own unlit cigarette fall to the ground, taking her and putting it out quickly.

pressing his lips to hers.

She responded quickly.

Moving her lips against his surely.

He rested his elbows against the wall and rested his forehead agasint hers.

"ive been wantin to do that for quite a while ms. O'connor" he told her breathlessly, grinning from ear to ear.

"glad you finally got that off your else you would like to try?" she asked playfully.

He chuckled and nodded "ive got a long list of things, ms. O'Connor. A long list." He said.

Lowering his lips to hers once again.


	4. What is She Chose Webster

What If She chose: Webster.

* * *

Andrea sat on the stoop of the barracks, twiddling her thumbs.

Donald Malarkey stepped out of the door, ruffling her hair playfully,"todays the day red, are the votes in?" he asked.

His smile was short lived. Andy looked up at him and nodded.

"and it aint me this time huh?pretty lady, im just gonna have to try harder next time." He said with a genuine smile.

"don't you feel bad neither." He said gently, kissing her forehead.

"I'll be first pick next time, im sure of it." He joked, jogging towards the showers.

Next out was toye and gaurnere.

She gave the boys a wave and directed her attention back on her fingernails.

Toye laughed and gave her an understanding look

. She shook her head, rolling her eyes as the boys headed towards the showers.

Andrea Closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the brick wall of the barracks.

She didn't hear david approach.

All the sudden she felt warm hands over her eyes.

She shrieked and jumped up, and threw a blind punch in the direction of her intruder.

When she was finally able to slow her racing heart. She realized what had happened.

"Oh. David I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck mumbling more muffled apologies.

David Chuckled "you throw a good punch red. Remind me to stay on your good side." He teased.

Andrea laughed "ive made my decision." She said a kiss to his cheek.

David grinned and wrapping his arms around her waist and swinging her around.

Andrea grinned. "hey david." She said softly, almost shyly.

David met her eyes curiously.

"kiss me" she said with a smirk.

He wasted no time. His lips met hers and she melted into his arms. Kissing him back hungrily.

David pulled back for a moment.

"my, Ms.O'Connor, were moving awfully fast. Gee. We havn't even had our first date yet." He teased.

She swatted his arm and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips.

"just for that. I wont kiss you again for the rest of…a while." She said planting her hands on her hips,and turning on her heel towards her house,just down the road.

But david bounded after her. Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"are you really going to make this poor army grunt wait that long for kiss?" he pleaded, placing soft kisses to the column of her throat.

Andrea caved and kissed him again. Though she drew back,rather reluctantly.

"I really do have to go now. Trix needs ample time to make me look presentable." She said with a twinge of resentment in her voice.

David bent down and kissed her once more before shooing her towards the cottage.

* * *

Andy Heard a knock at the door.

Thankfully trixie had finished perfecting her make up half an hour ago.

She took the steps two at a time.

As she reached the door. She exhaled heavily and swung open the door,

finding David Webster and Edward Heffron standing there,staring at her in shock.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. Ushering them in.

grabbing her coat and hat from the rack, she faced the men, smiling at them apologetically.

"sorry, trix is taking ages to get ready." She explained with a laugh.

Heffron leaned against the wall of the stairwell.

"Ay! Beautiful! Hurry it up will ya?!!" he bellowed.

Web elbowed him and he Paused for a moment. Before adding "please."

Andrea laughed and let david help her into her overcoat.

"5 more seconds and were leaving with out you" andrea announced.

Laughing as it drew trixie from the room.

And the stunning blonde made her decent dramatically.

And babes mouth hung open in shock, which was just the response she had been going for.

* * *

David Spun andrea in a circle, drawing in close and dipping her playfully.

"they teach you how to dance like that at Harvard david?"she teased as they took a break from dancing, and sat at the bar sipping on beer.

He chuckled and shook his head

"no ma'am, im a natural." He joked.

Andrea laughed. " I wonder if you'll be able to use that natural talent killing some krauts." She teased.

Davids face fell noticeably.

"I don't want to think about that" he said solemly.

Andrea nodded in understanding, placing her hand on his arm.

"im sorry I brought it up." She said softly.

"dance with me?" she offered. Giving him a distraction.

David nodded, giving her a half smile.

Sliding his arm around her waist, leading her to the dance floor.

A slow song played ominously. David drew her in close,his arms secured around her waist. Andy draped her arms around his neck,resting her head on his shoulder, swaying back and forth to the music.

Suddenly lipton was being shoved to the front of the crowd, and the music was shut off.

And there was an announcement.

"say goodbye to England boys. I don't think they'll be calling this one off." He said in conclusion.

Davids shoulders sagged and he dropped his head to andy's shoulder.

"I don't want to leave you." He whispered.

Andy sighed. "I'll be seeing you sooner then you think" she mumbled, to quiet for him to hear.


End file.
